Rock Star
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: Dramione fanfic.... its to the song Rockstar by Hannah Montana


Rock Star

After the final battle many people switched sides, most unusual was Draco Malfoy and more unusual he became friends with the Golden Trio. And he captured the heart of one special Gryffindor.

I quickly sped through the corridors of hogwarts, not because I was late, I wanted to catch up with Draco Malfoy.

When I got next to him, I said, "Hey Draco", he looked at me and replied, "Hey Hermione."

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get to you_

I smile sweetly at him as we continue to walk to class. I keep glancing at him hoping he could see my altered appearance and realize that is must have taken longer than usual.

_Sometimes I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you_

But he doesn't say anything, than he winks at a girl walking by. I roll my eyes and say,

"ugh, Draco you disgust me"

He looks at me and smirks, then says,

"You can't understand, what you don't know, Hermione"

"I know you and I understand that……"

"I'm sexy, charming, funny" he interrupts.

"You're in need of attention" I say smiling.

We continued down the corridor argueing over if he needed attention or not.

_Guess you don't notice;_

_Guess you don't need this; _

_why your not seein' what you missin'_

Finally we go into a comfortable silence. As walked side-by-side to potions class, I admired him out of the corner of my eye.

I see why almost all the girls fall for him: he's smart, funny, atheletic, romantic/flirty, and I'll admit it……… deliciously sexy.

Everyone knows I speak my mind. Except when it comes to boys. And I wasn't exactly jumping for joy to tell this boy how I felt.

_On the outside shyin' away;_

_On the inside dyin' to say;_

During Potions, I was thinking about all of my personality traits. And this is what I've come up with:

I'm above weird on the girl scale not caring about make-up and stuff. I didn't wear mini's or flirt with guys.

_I'm unusual; not so typical_

I'm extremely smart, that probably turns guys off. Now a days guys want girls with pea brains that fawn and gush over them. Fawning and gushing disgusts me.

_Way to smart to be waitin' around_

I took self defense classes, which is why I can beat anyone up, I took them every summer.

_Tai Chi practice; snowboard champion;_

I also know how to fix any problem on a car; my dad taught me; muggle duh

_I could fix the flat on your car_

And I can sing wickedly well. And I learned how to play the electric guitar.

_I might even be Rockstar_

Everytime I'm walking down a corridor and someone is calling my name, most of the time I wish it was you and hoping you'd ask me to hang out with you.

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings;_

_That it would be you sayin' ; 'lets hang out'_

And sometimes I'd imagine that you liked me back, and confess that you like me a lot and you want to try dating.

_Then you confess; _

_That there's something special between us; why don't we find out_

But in reality as I watch you with a group of girls and sigh. If I can't get an ordinary guy to like me, there is no way I can get the hottest and most popular guy in school.

I turn and walk away. Slowly and sadly.

_You don't even know me;_

_Guess you don't need me;_

_Why you're not seein' ;_

_What you're missin'_

I would die happily if I could just tell you my feelings, even if you shunned me and didn't return them.

_On the outside shyin' away;_

_On the inside dyin' to say;_

I'll never get a guy because I'm so weird and not girly, too bossy, and very very unusual

_I'm unusal; not so typical_

I'm too smart for my own good and that probably repels guys

_Way too smart to be waitin around_

I can fight; I throw a very mean punch

_Tai Chi practice; snowboard champion; _

_I could fix the flat on you car;_

_I might even be a_

Outside I sit and wallow in self pity how no one will ever love me.

_Rockstar_

There is so much nobody really knows about me and I won't get the chance to show it.

_If you only knew the real me;_

_I might even Rockstar_

I'll be alone for the rest of my life no one to hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

_I'm tellin you that we are meant to be;_

_And wouldn't it be nice if you could see;_

_That I really am a Rockstar_

I hear soft footsteps behind me, I don't turn around.

"'Mione, what are you doing out here?" the voice asked.

"Wallowing in self pity." I answer.

I finally see the figure, its Draco. He sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks gently.

I don't know why, but suddenly I'm confessing my fears to him about being alone in this world with no one to love me and how there is absolutly nothing attractive about me. To my surprise he starts laughing.

"Draco this isn't a laughin matter" I say angrily starting to stand up.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and gave him the 'what the hell are you talking about' look. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"There are a lot of things attractive about you, and I know someone who loves you"

"Yeah right, like what?"

He then proceded to tell me everything, like how my individuality out shines any girl and how my weirdness in cute.

_I'm unusual; not so typical_

He tells me that my brains and snarky comebacks would attract some very rich and powerful men in the near future.

To which I had to giggle at.

_Way too smart to be waitin' around_

He says I can put any man in his place if he acts out, though he recomends that I use punching because it worked very well on him.

_Tai Chi practice; snowboard champion_

And my knowledge of the muggle world could help the reconstruction of the final battle so wizards could relate to muggles more.

_I could fix the flat on car;_

_Rockin' it where ever we are_

"Okay Draco," I giggled, "who is this mystery guy that loves me?"

Draco looked at me sternly before saying, "Close your eyes"

I did as I was told and only had to wait a few seconds before I got my answer.

When I felt a pair of lips on mine, I opened my eyes in shock! Even when I could see it, I still couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy was kissing me! And I was kissing him back!!!

When he pulled away, he looked at me, smiled, and said simply, "me."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. This is how its suppose to be

_I am a Rockstar uh oh uh oh_


End file.
